


Dark Again

by ashyluka



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: Angst, Ectofeature sort of, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashyluka/pseuds/ashyluka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy didn't want to be alone again, he just couldn't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Again

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr.  
> Enjoy!

Billy’s voice hitched slightly as he rushed from room to room in a panic, “S-Spencer? Bro, Spence..this..this isn’t funny anymore! Where are you?!” He ended up shouting the last sentence.

The mansion was empty. Belongings of Spencer Wright’s were no longer in the room that was his - and Billy’s- and while the rest of the Wright family’s things were still in their respective places, Spencer and his things were nowhere to be found. They had vanished the one night Billy had decided to leave his mansion and visit another home he had once been to many times in the past.

Billy whimpered slightly as he feverishly rushed around the dark building, opening door after door. The farther he went around what was once his own home, the more panicked he became. What had happened? Why wasn’t Spencer answering his calls? His phone? This wasn’t like him…and the fact that every single item and poster was gone just made Billy’s anxiety soar farther.

_He couldn’t have just up and left, he couldn’t have just left me alone. Spencer…where are you bro? I-I don’t think I can make it like this…alone. Stuck. Never being able to go to another plane of existence…_

The spirit collapsed onto his knees, breathing harshly as small tears began to fall from his eyes. Here he was, the late great Billy Joe Cobra, crying. But for once in his life, he just didn’t care. He didn’t care at all that he was letting his sadness show. He had always been pretty good at hiding how lonely he felt being a ghost, because he was never truly alone as long as Spencer and his friends were around wearing the specific accessories that had once belonged to him.

But this time it was different. There was no one answering him at all. Not even those who couldn’t see him. They weren’t there at all.

A click was heard as the front doorknob suddenly turned and opened from the outside. Billy snapped his head up at it with a gulp and a hopeful whisper, “S-Spence..?” but what he saw wasn’t what he wanted and what he heard ended up being his worst nightmare.

Jessica was the first to walk in. And tears…tears? She never cried, but sure enough, those were tears he saw.

_No._

"M-Mom, I know I always made fun of him a-and treated him bad..but why did he have to go? I want my big brother…" She sobbed, wiping at her face slightly with the sleeves of her black jacket.

_No no no._

"I know dear but, he..he had gotten very sick all of a sudden…and…and..I should’ve payed attention to him that day when he said he didn’t feel right…" Jane’s voice silenced as she covered her mouth with her hand, choking back tears as Hugh wrapped his arms around his wife, trying to calm her tears.

"We have to be strong now, honey…and Jessica…he isn’t suffering anymore. He’s….in a better place. He’s with Baruch now. "

_No no no no NO._

Billy began screaming. But his screams, as expected, were silent to all but himself. This was it, this was the end of Billy Joe Cobra and Spencer Wright. Their friendship and what could have been.

The end of it at all. As he curled up in a ball, closing his eyes and preparing himself for rest of his undead life as a ghost. He didn’t even feel the presence he normally felt of Rajeev and Shanilla wearing their perspective things. They had taken them off. They were not going to see him anymore either. And this made the worry and the pain just burn much brighter in his stomach.

This isn’t what he wanted at all. Just like the first time around, when he overdosed on prescription medication, this wasn’t what he wanted and it was too late to change a thing.

It seemed hopeless. No, it _was_ hopeless.

But just as he was about to give up all the hope he had left, a very bright light lit up around his form.

It felt familiar. He couldn’t describe from where or when, but it reminded him of being on stage with all the warmth and heat and the adrenaline of the music he had played and sung.

Opening his eyes slightly, he accepted whatever this was and whatever was coming for him. He had given up being able to move on from the world of the living a long time ago, but this time he had no reasons to stay there. He had been stubborn about moving on because he was so empty inside and angry from only being remembered as the famous singer who died from drugs. The singer who pushed all away and was cold to anyone who tried to get between him and the addiction to fame.

But it all changed when Spencer’s family moved in to his estate after his death. They were the only ones who would accept it, being the only family members who didn’t give up or disown Baruch Cohen for his behavior even in death. Partly because they didn’t know him well and partly because Hugh always insisted to his wife that her distant cousin had demons, but it didn’t mean he was a bad person.

Spencer had ended up claiming a necklace with Billy’s guitar pick on it while exploring the mansion to pick a room to claim as his own. While all of Billy’s belongings had been left, this particular and special belonging was originally meant to be buried with him if he was ever to die but had been lost sometime during the night he had died, ironically enough. And Spencer found it, underneath the childish race-car bed that Billy had clung to as the last thing left of his own innocence.

When Spencer discovered he could see Billy while wearing it, the two quickly became close. Close enough that Billy’s cold and no longer beating heart actually began to warm up. Billy let him in, having a fondness for this naive younger teenager who seemed to have no clue how cold the world could be or how messed up the show business world could be. He loved him. _He loved him and never had the chance to tell him during the time they spent together._

With another hitched cry and a lump in his throat, Billy hoarsely whispered out. “I just want to be with my best br—-…friend again. I don’t want to be here anymore all alone.”

And as if someone or something had heard him, the light suddenly flashed. It flashed so quickly that Billy nearly missed it, but the minute his dark eyes shot open in shock, he realized he was no longer in his home and quickly sat up.

In fact, he was in a place that felt…alive, in a sense. _HE FELT ALIVE._ Better yet, there was a human form sitting a short distance away. A form with the same chestnut brown hair. Could it be? No, it…it couldn’t…it just couldn’t…

"….Spencer…?" He breathed.

"Billy? B-Billy, is that really you?" The voice answered, with a bit of an excited tone to it.

A smile grew on the ghost’s, no wait…he wasn’t a ghost anymore. He wasn’t sure what he was, but he certainly wasn’t a ghost. In fact, he could see himself and he was no longer see through. His skin tone was peachy again and the hair in front of his eyes appeared to be the same shiny, silky blue-black it once was.

Tears began forming once more as Billy nodded quickly, getting to his feet and stumbling slightly as he made his way to the other person. He was not used to moving like this again, but kept going as fast as he could even though he fell a few times before tossing his arms around them.

"Spencer…it’s me…." He whispered into the nape of his neck, "It’s me bro, and I’m not ever leaving you alone again."

The brunette only smiled as he snuggled into the black haired one’s hug, shutting his eyes.

They were both going to be alright, he and Billy were together again.


End file.
